What am I without you?
by kiwi-messer
Summary: Just some fluff about Hermione and Draco and singing. Have fun. Read and Review.One Shot.


**A/N Just a little one shot. All characters belong to JK Rowling. Please feed my review bunny? Draco would love that.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

What am I without you?

The last Hogsmeade weekend had rolled around far too quickly for Harry's liking. He had told Hermione, not once, not twice but three times in the last hour. As this was their last visit with their school friends on this school activity Professor Dumbledore had organised a party at the Three Broomsticks for that night.

The posters promised fun, karaoke and a night to remember. Hermione hoped that she could control herself long enough so that Harry might join in the festivities as well. She sat in the common room facing the portrait hole. Any minute Ron would walk in from lunch then Harry could whine to him about tonight's trip. She wait five long minutes until he arrived then before Ron had even sat down she stood up and dashed off.

Harry looked at Ron bewildered.

"What was that all about?"

"Think about it mate. Hermione is running away without explaining something….."

"Ahhh she figured something out" Harry nodded "Make's sense."

Both boys turned to the fire and promptly changed topic.

Hermione ran as fast as one could in a school full of trick stairs and moving staircases to the library. Only to run into the most feared and despised person in all Hogwarts.

Draco Malfoy had just finished his potions essay for Professor Snape (fourteen inches!! Old Ding Bat!!!) and was coming though the library doors, head down thinking about what he was going to wear to tonight's party. He wanted to impress the woman he loved but he wanted to do it in a way she would forgive him for all the years he held her at arms lengths and teased her. His thinking was interrupted when the object of his affections ran headlong into his shoulder. They waltzed around the corridor before collapsing in an undignified heap **(A/N How does one fall on one's butt in a dignified manner?)** on the stone floor.

It surprised Hermione. She expected him to get up, say something bad about her muggle parents and stalk off. Instead Malfoy was almost a gentleman. He helped her up.

"Hermione, are you okay? You didn't hurt anything?" She looked up surprised. He was showing compassion. She looked up into his face, still holding his hand. The grey eyes that she had always seen well guarded were now filled with worry, tenderness and, dare she think, care?

He tried again. She hadn't replied just stared at him. He was starting to worry what if she had hit her head? "Hermione? Are you alright?" Hermione started. Had Dra- Malfoy just called her by her first name?

"Oh I'm sorry Draco. Yes fine I think. Thank you" Well he used her name why not return the favour?

"That's good you had me worried there. Are you going to the party tonight? Because I'd really like to see you there." There he said it.

"Umm yes. Harry, Ron and I will head down about six thirty. Uh may I ask why?" She was shocked. He was polite and seemed to be well seeking out her company.

Malfoy opened his mouth to answer when he heard it. The elephant like steps that heralded the arrive of his two goons. He quickly leant and kissed her, short, sharp, sweet. "Talk to you later." He handed her the books she had dropped and strolled off down the corridor.

Hermione leant back against the wall trying to make sense of things. Had a spell backfired? She had no idea. All she knew was Draco friggen Malfoy the boy that had called her "mud blood" for the last seven years had just kissed her and wanted to seek her out again…. She shook her head resolving never to tell Ron or Harry. Well maybe Harry, he deserved a shock after his ramblings this morning. Hermione turned back to the common room musing about why she liked that kiss so much.

Ron, Hermione and Harry were closeted in a small booth in the Three Broomsticks. They had been sitting there for about ten minutes but both boys were still to notice that every time the door opened Hermione sat up straighter and then sagged when she saw who it was. They were yet to notice that she had been edgy all afternoon but she really didn't expect anything more from her two best friends.

The door opened and this time it was who Hermione was looking for. She didn't look up from her butterbeer really not expecting anything good. Instead she tried to convince Ron to do a duet with her and Harry to get up and ask Lavender to dance instead of having (as she termed it) 'eye sex' with her. Finally she lost her patience.

"Harry if you and Lavender aren't on that dance floor in two minutes you will suffer so badly you will wish you were dead. Ron get up. We're singing!" Hermione's tone scared both boys into action.

Ron looked at Hermione. "So what are we singing?" Hermione sighed "You'll see when we get up there."

Hermione pointed out the song to Ron who nodded. Set to go they waited for Dumbledore's introduction. "Welcome all. The professors and I would like to welcome you and say have a nice night. Now to open our karaoke tonight, Miss Granger and Mr Weasley singing "You're the one that I want"

While Ron sang his bit Hermione glanced around the bar. She found his white blond head sitting by the bar with the usual Sytherin group. She looked him up and down her breath catching in her throat. His black turtleneck and dark blue jeans looked great on him. Damn was he sexy. Wait she stopped did she just use the word sexy in reference to Draco Malfoy? Dang she had it bad. It was then that she noticed that Ron had finished singing so she looked him straight in the eye and started.

You better shape up,  
'cause I need a man  
and my heart is set on you.  
You better shape up;  
you better understand  
to my heart I must be true.

Ron joined her for the chorus if a bit more enthusiastic than required.

You're the one that I want.  
(you are the one I want want), o, o, oo, honey. (Yeah baby yeah!!!)  
The one that I want.  
(you are the one I want want), o,o,oo, honey. (Work it baby)  
The one that I want  
(you are the one I want),o, o, oo  
The one I need.  
Oh, yes indeed.

They finished quickly and walked off stage. Harry grinned at them as they approached.

"Uh nice work guys. Wanna grab a butterbeer? Lavender's up next" The walked over to the bar in time to watch a sleeky blond head move towards Dumbledore.

Draco knew that Hermione had been singing to him so he changed tactics. He wasn't going to tell her that he loved her. He was going to tell the year he loved her. Her bent his head to Dumbledore halfway though Lavender's horrible version of "Viva Forever" by the muggle singing group the Spice Girls. Dumbledore nodded and stood as Lavender (thankfully) ended her song.

"thank you Miss Brown. Very….enlightening. In a surprise entry we now have Mr. Malfoy signing "All out of love" by Westlife as that seems to be the only version we have here.Please welcome him on stage."

The intro music started to play and Malfoy stepped up on stage. He dimmed the lights with his wand.

"I'd like to dedicate this song to the woman I have loved for too long fro too far away." Pansy looked confused. She expected a song for her. Well tonight was all about Hermione.

"I'm lying alone with my head on the phone  
Thinking of you till it hurts  
I know you hurt too but what else can we do  
Tormented and torn apart  
I wish I could carry your smile and my heart  
For times when my life feels so low  
It would make me believe what tomorrow could bring  
When today doesn't really know, doesn't really know

I 'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you  
I know you were right believing for so long  
I 'm all out of love, what am I without you  
I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong

I want you to come back and carry me home  
Away from this long lonely nights  
I'm reaching for you, are you feeling it too  
Does the feeling seem oh so right  
And what would you say if I called on you now  
And said that I can't hold on  
There's no easy way, it gets harder each day  
Please love me or I'll be gone, I'll be gone

I 'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you  
I know you were right believing for so long  
I 'm all out of love, what am I without you  
I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong

Oh, what are you thinking of?  
What are you thinking of?  
Oh, what are you thinking of?  
What are you thinking of?

I 'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you  
I know you were right believing for so long  
I 'm all out of love, what am I without you  
I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong"

He finished the full song and then sucked up his courage and said;

"I love Hermione Granger. I have since the first day I meet her but never made a move. My father stopped me, my friends stopped me but now I don't care." He turned to Hermione. "I love you. I'm sorry about all those years of teasing and bulling. It hurt me to know that it hurt you. I was actually happy that day you punched me. I deserved it so much. I'm so in love with you. Please just give me, give us a chance. I really do love you. I want the world to know that I don't care that I'm pureblood and she's muggle born. I don't care that she's Gryffindor and I'm Sytherin. Please Hermione I love you." he paused waiting nervously for her answer. The whole room had gone silent looking at her.

She was shocked. She had loved him for just over a year now but she didn't think- Ron grabbed her arm angrily. "You're not believing this are you?" She looked at him remembering the kiss she had with Draco earlier. That sealed it for her. She grabbed her arm back and ran towards the stage, towards Draco.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Draco staggered backwards and then responded. He deepened the kiss and tightened his arms around her waist. His head was spinning. Here she was. His Hermione in his arms, kissing him.

She knew she could give him a chance. Sure it helped that all this kissing was making her dizzy but she was going to give him a chance. They puled away and looked at each other. Draco's eyes were full of tears. **(A/N my muse is nutty!!! Draco has feelings?!?!?!) **He smiled at her.

"Thank you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**What can I say the plot bunny was nagging. Now read and review and if you liked ths I have another one in the works called "Love's Betrayal." Chapters 1 and 2 are up but no chapter three until I get more reviews!!!**

**Now click that little blue button. Go on you know you want to. The songs are "You're the one that I want" from Grease, "I'm all out of love" I used the Westlife version and didn't use lyrics from it but "Viva Forever" by the Spice Girls. Just making sure that you know. They're NOT mine. **


End file.
